The Internet allows end-users operating computing devices to request content from many different publisher systems. Many third-party organizations desire to send additional content items to users who visit websites of such publisher systems. To do so, many third-party organizations rely on external content delivery computer systems that deliver the additional content items over one or more computer networks to computing devices of such users. Some third-party organizations also use external entity identification computer systems to identify, learn about, and contact specific individuals directly. However, those in a third-party organization who use an external content delivery computer system are often different than those in the third-party organization who use an external entity identification computer system. Also, content delivery computer systems are not integrated with entity identification computer systems. These two realities cause potentially significant inefficiencies in performance of the respective computer systems.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.